What Happens In The Conference Room, Stays There
by NekoVengers
Summary: Where Finland is jealous, and Denmark is an idiot who can't let go. Finsu ahead mentioned past Densu. One shot folks. Sufin


**A/N: Hear have my first original story that really isn't that original! *Cries manly tears* Oh yeah, I do not own Hetalia and there is Finsu ahead and mentioned Densu.**

* * *

In all honesty, Denmark makes everything worse. They may have been married once, but nowadays Sweden barely treats the man as a friend, much less a lover. So why does this idiot keep hitting on him?

"C'mon Sve! A quickey back at my place, I swear I'll never ask again!" Yellow, gravity defying bangs bounced slightly in excitement at the prospect of once again conquering the almighty Lion Of The North -everybody calls him that, even if it was a name for a king of his, not him- in bed.

Sweden gave the man his best glare, attempting to not let the irritable vein in his head pop. There were only two people who could break his stoic state; 1) His lover, Finland 2) His tormentor, Moron -wait no, Denmark- Finland was always able to shatter his blank expression with his words of love and_ fabulous _smiles. Denmark...could do such by annoying that absolute shit out of him.

The Swede had been so lost in thought that he jumped as heavy viking hands placed themselves rather harshly on his shoulders.

"You know you want it Sverige...You only gotta ask~" There went the other blond's last shred of patience, because he would never be rude enough not to do so, Sweden gazed imploringly at his best friend (Germany) for approval, he wouldn't start a fight unless the german knew it was happening.

The strict man who was currently scolding an Italian for one thing or another, caught the man's stare. He sighed and dropped the lecture whilst the brunette beside him inched away to escape and do...something.

He was just about to remove the pestering Dane when suddenly, smaller hands beat him to it. Said Dane was lifted through the air and tossed barbarically to the other side of the room, where met the wall with a thundering _crash._

All nations stared in complete awe at the scene performing before them, a rather short, stocky man with an irate snarl across his face, glaring a the groaning heap in the conference room corner.

He growled, nostrils flaring, and eyes dripping with malice.

"SWEDEN IS MINE JA!?" Finland vociferated. The small ash blond charged Denmark, picking up a chair and hoisting it over his shoulder along the way, he made ready to protect his wife's honor with his life.

Sweden however, groaned_ here we go again _he thought sarcastically. Not very many people knew it, but not only was his husband a very violent man when he wanted to be, he was a very jealous -Finland called it_ protective_- one as well.

Denmark shot up and smiled, the Dane loved a good fight.

"COME AT ME BRO!" He encouraged. -He really needs to stop picking up these mannerisms from America... A demonic giggled cascaded from the Fin's lips, frightening everyone in the room, including Russia.

"Ja." The peaceful moment ended and the violent eyed man let loose a convincing battle cry, throwing the chair through the air and hit his adversary with it. Sweden, who was sitting on the sidelines, couldn't help but smirk a bit a the entertaining display.

Now Denmark man be a viking, but the only people who spar with him are Sweden and Germany, but neither has had the time to do so lately, so in his defense, he's out of practice. Or to put it into easier terms for the Americans reading this, Denmark was _out cold_.

Finland turned back to his lover, victorious. Sweden clapped at little to boost his lovers ego, but knew that he either had to fix the chair, or pay for it. Knowing what his skills would be better used at, he began to walk past Finland.

_"Where in Martin Luther's name do you think your going?"_ The blond stopped dead, and a rather frightened look started to tug at his face. Trembling he stared uncharacteristically panicky at the Fin.

"C-chair have t' fix it." He stuttered hopelessly. Oh Lord Finland looked positively _insane_.

"You have couple other things you should be worrying about now, like one for instance, your punishment." He smirked evilly at the horrified look on the other's face. "You allowed that thing -Denmark- to _touch_! you. Did you forget just whom you belonged to?"

The Swedes face hardened in response, One, Finland was displaying a sort of aggression that they saved for the bedroom, Two, he was Swedish, it was in his nature to fix the fucking chair and seeing all broken there was starting to get on his nerves, Three, he was starting to get very scared.

"Fin w'ht do ya think yer doin- EEK" The scolding Swede was suddenly uprooted from his spot and forcefully carried out of the room.

"We're going to the hotel okay?" Finland asked sweetly, "You'll remember who you belong to when you can't walk tomorrow~"

Sweden the redoubled his efforts on escaping, honestly Denmark makes everything much, much, worse.

* * *

**A/N: I've this Idea floating around in my head for awhile, Paper Rater like my short story, so I decided to post it. From now on, I will be sending my stories to be edited or use Paper Rater to help me create quality fics. Unfortunately, anything rated M cannot be edited. So if you think that this was a decently written story at all, please tell me. I'm trying to get better!**

**Thank you come again~ **

**-Neko **


End file.
